Thomas/Home Alone (Thomas is Home Alone)
Cast *Thomas as Kevin McCallister *Splatter as Harry Lyme *Dodge as Marv Merchants *Gordon as Old Man Marley *George as Peter McCallister *Bulgy as Kate McCallister *Diesel as Buzz McCallister *Luke as Frank McCallister *D261 as Leslie McCallister *98462 as Rod McCallister *Vinnie as Jeff McCallister *87546 as Fuller McCallister *D199 as Linnie McCallister *Arry as Sondra McCallister *Bert as Tracy McCallister *Elizabeth as Megan McCallister *Stanley (MSR) as Brooke McCallister *Toad as Tarantula *Percy as Mitch Murphy *Bill as Johnny (I know Bill is good) *Ben as Snakes *Mavis as Carlotta *Hector as Hector *Paxton as Cedric *Duck as Little Nero's Pizza Man *Spiteful Breakvan as Security Guard *James as Cliff *Henry as Gus Polinski *Emily as Pigeon Lady *Daisy as Molly Murchins *Scruffey as Ms. Stone *Bulstrode as Vera Murchins *Toby as Prescott *Big City Engine as Natalie *Connor as King *Caitlin as Queen *Stephen as Crown Prince *BoCo as Rob McCallister *Molly as Georgette McCallister *Old Stuck Up as Heather McCallister *Annie and Clarabel as Twins *Stepney as Steffan *Lady as Penelope *Terence as Larry Balzak *Trevor as Ed *Caroline as Irene *Nia as Sally *Sixteen as Jimmy *Salty as "Santa Claus" *Rosie as Santa's Elf *Frieda as Drugstore Clerk *Harvey as Herb *Ashima as Fashion Model *Class 52 as Donald Trump *Oliver as Cab Driver *Den and Dart as Streetwalkers *Derek as Sleeping Man *Edward as E.F. Duncan *Fergus as Alex Pruitt *D701 as Molly Pruitt *D782 as Stan Pruitt *Diesel 10 as Peter Beaupre *Rickety as Earl Unger *Harold as Parrot *Lei as Doris *Fred Pelhay as Alice Ribbon *ULP as Burton Jernigan *Posh Coach 1 as Jack Pruitt *Posh Coach 2 as Karen Pruitt *Henrietta as Mrs. Hess *Spencer as Officer Devereaux *Dennis as Finn Baxter *Billy as Alexis Baxter *The New Coach as Catherine Baxter *Godred as Curtis Baxter *The Horrid Lorries as Sinclair, Jessica, and Hughes *Murdoch as Carson *Neville as Simon Hessler *Whiff as Mason Gallery ThomasSavesTheDay78.png|Thomas as Kevin McCallister MrSplatterPromo.jpg|Splatter as Harry Lyme MrDodgePromo.jpg|Dodge as Marv Merchants GordonTakesaTumble62.png|Gordon as Old Man Marley George the Steamroller.jpg|George as Peter McCallister Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Kate McCallister PopGoestheDiesel1.png|Diesel as Buzz McCallister LukeCGI.png|Luke as Frank McCallister BowledOut12.png|D261 as Leslie McCallister Main87546RWS2.png|98462 as Rod McCallister Vinnie.png|Vinnie as Jeff McCallister Main98462RWS2.png|87546 as Fuller McCallister NoD199Spamcan.png|D199 as Linnie McCallister MiddleEngine8.png|Arry as Sondra McCallister MiddleEngine9.png|Bert as Tracy McCallister Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Megan McCallister MainStanleyRWS1.png|Stanley as Brooke McCallister Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Tarantula PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Mitch Murphy PercyTakesthePlunge7.png|Bill as Johnny PercyTakesthePlunge9.png|Ben as Snakes Mavis36.png|Mavis as Carlotta Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Hector MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Cedric Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Little Nero's Pizza Man TheBreakVan10.png|Spiteful Breakvan as Security Guard JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz4.png|James as Cliff HenryAndTheWishingTree30.png|Henry as Gus Polinski EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches6.png|Emily as Pigeon Lady It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Molly Murchins ToadStandsBy6.png|Scruffey as Ms. Stone Bulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode as Vera Murchins MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Prescott MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|Big City Engine as Natalie Connorpromo.png|Connor as King Caitlin (TTTE).jpg|Caitlin as Queen MainStephenCGI3.png|Stephen as Crown Prince BoCo (TTTE).jpg|BoCo as Rob McCallister Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Georgette McCallister OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck Up as Heather McCallister Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Twins RustytotheRescue57.png|Stepney as Steffan ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1041.png|Lady as Penelope Terence the Tractor.png|Terence as Larry Balzak SavedfromScrap14.png|Trevor as Ed MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Irene Nia .jpeg|Nia as Sally Sixteen.png|Sixteen as Jimmy MainSaltyModel.png|Salty as "Santa Claus" MainRosieModel.png|Rosie as Santa's Elf Frieda (Thomas and Friends).png|Frieda as Drugstore Clerk Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Herb MainAshimaCGI.png|Ashima as Fashion Model The_Western_Lady__At_Old_Oak_Common_-_1976_(14153848945).jpg|Class 52 as Donald Trump Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Cab Driver It'sDenandDartpromo.jpg|Den and Dart as Streetwalkers It's Derek (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Derek as Sleeping Man It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as E.F. Duncan MainFergusModel.png|Fergus as Alex Pruitt It'sD7101RWS.png|D701 as Molly Pruitt The_D5830_Loughborough_Departure.jpg|D782 as Stan Pruitt Diesel 10 charging through the countryside.png|Diesel 10 as Peter Beaupre Rickety.jpg|Rickety as Earl Unger MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Parrot MainLeiCGI.png|Lei as Doris FredPelhay.png|Fred Pelhay as Alice Ribbon U.L.P..jpg|ULP as Burton Jernigan PoshCoach1.jpg|Posh Coach 1 as Jack Pruitt PoshCoach2.jpg|Posh Coach 2 as Karen Pruitt HenriettaModel.png|Henrietta as Mrs. Hess GordonandSpencer45.png|Spencer as Officer Devereaux Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Finn Baxter Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Alexis Baxter Here'sClarabel'sNewFriend2.png|The New Coach as Catherine Baxter GodredRWS.png|Godred as Curtis Baxter HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as Sinclair, Jessica, and Hughes Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Carson Neville from Thomas..png|Neville as Simon Hessler MainWhiffModel.png|Whiff as Mason (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017